As The Nightingale Sings
by Jhoeydagger
Summary: V and H romance... After 1 year passed. They both lived both their lives seperated from each other...but what if HE came along? Visions started flooding in...will she come back? CHAPTER 6 UP!!
1. Complication Starts

**AUTHORS CUT: **

This is the continuation of the episode ender of Vision of Escaflowne. I was a little disappointed at the end (obviously) because of ending without any romantic "thing" between Hitomi and Van (except the hug) which is quite all right but not enough. Well, this story came up right after watching the last episode so hope you'll like it.

**_As The Nightingale Sings_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

**_Chapter 1: COMPLICATION STARTS…_****__**

"Maybe you could be a little more specific." Her heard slightly turned in the side.

"Specific about what?"

"Come on Hitomi! You've been away for many months can you please tell us what happened?" Yukari stomped her foot and slowly sat down beside her. They've been talking for hours now. They've stopped at the cafeteria after finishing their assignment at the library.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell! Nothing to tell! Hitomi…"

"I left for a little vacation that's all. I didn't have time to tell everyone and there's no phone or anything." She cut her off.

"You know what?"

"What?" looking at Yukari who's slowly standing up and leaning towards her that they nearly touch each other's nose.

"You're not good in lying." She said and smiled while Hitomi looking at her with wide eyes.

"But Yukari…"

"All you need to say is you are not ready to tell me yet, and that's fine with me." Turning away from her.

"Yukari…I'm sorry." staring at her shoes.

"As I've told you it's fine. I'm just worried that's all."

"Thank you for being worried. I'll tell you all about it promise." Yukari turned her back and hold her hands.

"Be sure of that!" 

"I think you should sit down now, everyone's watching."

"Ops, sorry." Sitting down.

"So how are you and Amano." Grinning at Yukari who instantly blushed.

"Well…we've been dating this couple of days and" getting reedier at the thought.

"Don't tell me he hadn't proposed yet?" Hitomi asked looking at her with a wide smile.

"Hitomi!" He's not my boyfriend yet!" 

"I'm not talking about marriage proposals you idiot. I was talking about being him being your boyfriend!" she laughed.

"Oh! I see. As I said we are not…yet."

"So when it will be?"

"Oh shut up!" Hitomi laughed again and saw Amano walking their way. 

"It seems your prince charming miss you." 

"Amano!" Yukari exclaimed, instantly smiling at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have a practice?" Amano is dressed on his running shirts and shorts.

"My break." He looked at Hitomi and smiled.

"How are you?" and smiled.

"Never been great!" and smiled back.

"Are you back to running?" Amano asked taking his seat beside Yukari.

"Yup!" She looked at her watch.

"Ops! Have to go now! See you both tomorrow okay." She was about to leave when she turned and looked at Yukari.

"Yukari, Stop worrying okay. I'm fine, just fine." And slowly walked away.

"So what do you think?" Yukari asked Amano, who is still staring at the departing back of Hitomi.

"Let's just leave her alone for a while. She'll tell us soon enough…I hope."

**AUTHORS CUT:**

I know its kinda short (sigh) but I'm still working on how I'm going to start it right (I'll edit it promise!). Please review (even if it is short). I will be putting the next story VERY SOON…actually by tomorrow. THANK U FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Caring

**AUTHORS CUT:**

This is the next chapter. Sorry...if its short again..._*weeping* I'm still trying to edit the first one but I want to post this so you can have an idea what's next...thank you for your reviews..._

**_As The Nightingale Sings_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

****

**_Chapter 2: CARING..._**

She is walking down the running tracks staring upward as if expecting something to fall, and then she smiled. 

"Was it real? Or just a dream?" and she smiled again, staring at her shoes.

"Well…if it was real it sure is…good…wonderful."

"Come on now Hitomi! Of course it was real!" she shouted.

"You…just don't want to admit it to yourself."_ *Why?* she thought looking serious._

"Because…because…it…hurts…" unconsciously holding her chest. She smiled again and looked at the sky.

"Well…I just hope their all doing fine." And walks away still holding her chest with a smile playing on her face.

"Hitomi is that you?" her mom shouted from the kitchen as she opened the front door. (I do not know exactly anything about her parents so if anyone knows please inform me. Thank you).

"Yes mom!" Pulling off her shoes. (The house is a typical Japanese house, not the old style. I imagine it like the one with Usagi Tsukino's house ok)

"Can you help me? I'm in the kitchen."

"Coming mom" Running towards the kitchen.

"How many times did I tell you not to run around the house!" her mom said glaring at her.

"Sorry…" she washed her hands and started cutting the carrots.

"Hitomi…" her mom was stirring the pot while she is sitting at one of the chairs.

"What is it mom?" she asked looking at her mom's back.

"Hitomi…if you have any problems, you could always tell me." Hitomi stared at her for quite sometime before giving her answer.

"Mom…I'm fine…" then she remember what Yukari sand _*you are not good in lying*._

"Hitomi…"

"You're never good in lying. I'm your mom. I've known you ever since you were born. Don't expect me to believe that." She turned and smiled at her, one of her mom's brightest smiles. She always loved her mom even though they argued sometimes. She smile at her mom and was about to say something when her mom cut her off.

"Tell me when you're ready okay?" her mom smiled and continues stirring.

"And Hitomi…Don't hide on that smiling face of yours. Sometimes smiling even though you're hurting can be VERY bad to your health, just like smoking." And then she laughed. _*maybe* she thought and continued cutting down carrots._

"You go change, while I finish this." Her mom said after putting the cut carrots to the pot. She pulled herself up the chairs. It seems all her energy was drain out of her after what her mom said. She got to her room and dressed in a white fitted t-shirt and shorts. She looked at her bed and groaned. She feels drained. She lay down and stared at the white sealing. 

"Maybe their right, I've been keeping this for so long…but will they believe it?" she turned to her side and faced the glass sliding door that faced the other house across the street. The other house has also a glass sliding door and the afternoon light came through the glass door so you could see the inside of the house. A door stood ajar. She stared, and thought that maybe there is already someone living on the house. She stood up, opened the glass sliding door, stood at the veranda, and stared at the other side as if waiting. 

"Hitomi!" she heard her mom shouted from downstairs…pulling her away from her thoughts. _*What am I doing staring!* instantly blushed._

"I'm coming!" she ran and closed the door and one's more looked at the other side.

"Oh! Hitomi stop it!" and ran towards the door before even seeing a person opening the door from the other side and stepping outside the veranda and staring at the place where she stood up.

She's on a grocery shop and buying fruits for her mom. She picked up an apple and stared at it. _*Red* she thought and remembered Dilandau __*Burn! Burn! Burn!* she shake her head and placed the apple in her cart. She looked around, not really seeing anyone. She sighed and pushed the cart towards the counter. She was staring at her shoes when she accidentally bumps someone._

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, looking at the broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." before she could finished her sentence the guy turned around. 

She stared and started shaking. Her hands coming to her lips, trembling.

"No…It can't be…it can't be…"  

**_To be continue…_**

**AUTHORS CUT:**

So how is it? I know its short "again" I'll revised it promised...please review and please read also my other works ...thank you!


	3. Coincidence

**AUTHORS CUT:**

This is the third chapter. Thank you for reviewing and hope that I'll make them a lot longer when I revised this. This story is actually the first draft…I just can't seem to stop when I write stories so I need to edit it for some mistakes… Enjoy reading!

**_As The Nightingale Sings_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

**_Chapter 3: COINCIDENCE?_****__**

"No it can't be…it can't be…" she whispered staring at the guy. She backed away and bumped the person behind her.

"Watch where you're going missy!" 

"How?" she keep staring at him.

"Is aught a miss?" he asked holding his own cart, with his head turned

"How did you come here?" she asked her voiced coming softly.

"I...I took the buss." He answered frowning at her.

"Why do you asked? Do I know you?" she could not believe her eyes. _*No! Hitomi, he's not him. He can't be here. It's all a coincidence nothing more* She looked at him once more and shook her head._

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to asked. If you'll excuse me." She was walking away when she heard him say.

"Hey Miss! You forgot your cart!" he called out pointing at the cart just behind him. Totally embarrassed, she walked back with her head downcast, not even taking a peak at him.

"You know what Miss?' he asked. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, summoning all her courage and fighting the urge to cry.

"Yes?" 

"You look familiar. I just can't remember but you do look familiar. Do I know you?" he asked with a fixed smile on his face.

"I don't think we know each other. If you'll excuse me, I really have to go." Pulling her cart along. _*God! Why now? And what does this mean?* she though trying to fight the tears that brimming in her eyes. __*Am I being hunted?*   _

As she walked away the store carrying two plastic bags of goods, she looked back but didn't see the guy. She continued walking as she passed the park she took a sit on the bench and watch kids roaming around.

"This can't be…" she whispered trying hard not to cry.

"Come on Hitomi…it was not him." Saying it with conviction. She pulled her face up and smiled. She looked around and saw Amano walking.

"Hey Amano!" she called out and waved. Amano turned and looked at her. 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked taking a sit beside her.

"I was walking back home…unfortunately my feet started aching." She said staring at the girl running passed them.

"How about you?" 

"I was on my way to the grocery store."

"Oh I see…maybe you should go and…" 

"Hitomi?" he cut off.

"Yes?" she looked at him worried that he might say the same things that Yukari said.

"Are you…are you hurt when…when…Yukari told you about…us?" he was looking a bit flushed that she almost laugh. _*good, it's not about my being away*_

"Of course not, you silly!" and smiled at him.

"I was very happy when Yukari told me that you've been hanging out together. But I'm totally happy when I saw Yukari's face when she's telling me that." 

"Really?" he asked, still uncertain.

"Amano…when I left I met this guy…"

"The guy that took you away with the strange light? (I'm not certain if Amano remembers that but I think he did so I'm using it ok…).

"Yes…"she whispered.

"It was a weird moment at that time. He doesn't look like from around here, I mean he wears that odd-looking outfit with a sword. I though he's some kindda…"

"Alien." She said and started laughing.

"Come on Hitomi, I'm serious. So do you like him?" he asked.

"Yes." Looking upward.

"Very much…"

She's back at her room looking again at the sealing. _*What does this mean? It can't be him. He's gone. He will never come back, especially here!* _

"Damn it Hitomi! What's going on! Your just imagining things!" she exclaimed turning to her side and looking outside. The curtains on the glass door are tied up again so she could see the other house. She stared at the open door, waiting. And then her world turned black…_*not again* she thought. She could see a guy with a black suit carrying a bloody sword. She could only see he's back and she was surprised to see him in the pitch black surrounding her. Then came a voice._

"He's gone…" the chilling voice said, as cold air whirled around her.

"Who?" she asked, backing away from the guy in front of her. She looked at him. He's just standing there holding the bloody sword swaying it.

"He's gone…" came the voice again.

"Who are you talking about? And who are you?" she whispered but her voice seemed louder in the dark.

"You're stupid" 

"What?" taken aback.

"You really don't know do you?" and then came a rasping sound of laughter, then silence. 

"Why do you smile?" the voiced asked, it seemed more serious at this point.

"Who are you?" not wanting to answer the question.

"Avoiding the question will never solve the right answer." 

"Why do you asked? I don't even know you!" she exclaimed.

"You know me very well…people might say, I'm almost like your shadow…." And then the voice laughed again.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

"Hitomi…why DO you smile?" and then the guy disappeared and then she saw the opened door at the house in front of theirs. _*I'm back* she thought. Slowly sitting up she looked around then felt something wet on her face. She slowly touched her face and discovered that she's been crying. *Why do you smile?* she remembered him say._

"Why do you smile Hitomi? Why?" she asked her self. She couldn't find any answer at all. 

"It's the only way…" she whispered.

"For them not to worry…" remembering her mother's face and Yukari's, even Amano.

She stood up, wiped her face and looked outside. She stared; the guy on the store was standing outside the veranda of the other house looking skyward.

"My God…Folken…" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

**_to be continue…_**

**AUTHORS CUT:**

Thank you for reviewing! Sorry to disappoint you for him not being Van but don't worry they have their chance…promise_ *grinning*. Well I hope you like this too…I couldn't stop writing this even though there are some mistakes I couldn't put my finger with…well anyway I hope I don't messed things up so I'm writing the next chapter right at this moment! Continue reviewing and THANK U!!!_


	4. Knowing

**AUTHORS CUT:**

This is chapter 4 and I am having a hard time writing down the things that I want to happen at this story but anyway I hope you like it…if you have any suggestion please inform me…^_^!

**_As The Nightingale Sings_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

**_Chapter 4: Knowing_**

"My God…Folken…" she whispered, tears falling down her face. 

She couldn't help her self, crying harder. _*The pain of Van's lost…the pain of losing someone dear* she thought as the memories of Folken's death and the pain that masked Van's voiced._

"Why here?" she whispered, still staring at the standing form of Folken. Nothing change about him not even the year that passed nothing at all. The tall form, the blue hair and even the face itself, there's nothing that differs from the Folken in Gaea to the Folken that is standing in the veranda.

"Why did you have to be here?" she asked not expecting to hear any answer to the quiet room that surrounds her. She wiped her face and thought *nothing is going to be solved if I continue crying* she ran to her bathroom and faced the sink. She washed away any trace of tears and looked at the mirror above the sink.

"You have to face this Hitomi. You have to know if he's really Folken so you could tell Van…" _*but how?* she smiled. __*everything has an answer…you'll just have to wait for the right time* then pulled her self up and summon all the courage she could. She ran to the glass door and was happy to see Folken's form staring at the sky. She pulled the door open and smiled when he looked at her._

"Hey!" he called out waving his hand at her. _*It's really him* she thought smiling._

"Hi!" they have to shout at each other because of the distance was a little too far. The guy, which she thinks, is Folken points the ground and looked at her.

"Can you go down?" he asked.

"It's a little hard to talk like this." He said. She nodded and closed the door and ran downstairs. As she opened the front door, she saw him standing outside their gate.

"So you're the new neighbor." She said looking at him.

"Maybe that's why you seem quite familiar." He smiled.

"What's your name?" 

"Kanzaki Hitomi…how about you?" nervous about what he might say.

"Are you okay? You seem tense." He asked looking worried.

"Oh it's nothing. So what's your name?" she stared and quite happy now. _*if he were Folken then Van would be very happy…but still how come…*_

"I'm Fanel Folken."

"Weird name don't you think?" her smile grew wider. _*he is Folken*_

"So…where did you live before you came here?" she asked. 

"Would you like to take a walk? It's a bit inconvenient talking like this." Looking at the gate that separates them.

"Hitomi!" her mom called out from the house.

"I can't. It's a bit late but maybe you're free tomorrow. I could take you to a tour if you want to?" she asked _*please say yes. I want to know how you came here*_

"Yes that would be wonderful. I'll meet you here around ten okay." 

"That would be great!" she said walking towards the door.

"You know what." She heard him say. As she turned, she saw a pair of white wings coming out of his back then blink and it was gone.

"It seems I've known you for quite some time…I just can't remember anything." Then walked across the street.

"Folken…" 

"I'm leaving mom!" putting her shoes on. It's already pass ten and she's afraid that Folken might be waiting at her outside for quite sometime. She opened the door and saw him coming.

"I though I was already late." She said smiling at him. 

"So...can we go?" he asked returning her smile with his own.

They were walking the street toward the mall. 

"So this is where you're taking me." He said trying hard not to laugh.

"What? I thought you wanted to see everything around here, and I think it includes malls." She said frowning at him.

"If you don't want to go here we could go somewhere else." 

"No…actually its fine." He said looking around.

"Can we eat first? I'm hungry." 

"Sure." They entered a small cafeteria 

(I imagine it as one of those cafeterias that Sailormoon girls hang around. I know I always imagine it as a place like Usagi's but I just can't help it ^_^!)

"So where did you live before you came here." She asked picking at her food. She was seated across Folken who's likely doing justice to the food in front of him. He took a drink and looked at her.

"Well…it's a little hard to explain." 

"Why?" 

"I lived in too many places these past few months." He said looking seriously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh! It's okay. This is the first time anyone asked about anything that evolves around me." He smiled and offered her the chocolate cake that's between them. As she shook her head, she asked him.

"Folken…do you have any family?" looked at him straightly.

"Of course, but unfortunately they're far away from here. I have a little brother, well I don't think he's little now maybe he's about sixteen and also I have friends there. My parents died a long time ago and all that mattered to me is my brother.

*Van…* she thought.

"Where are they? I mean your brother and your friends." She looked hopeful wanting to hear that they are all here waiting for her.

"Home." He said looking at her.

"Do you want to know my brother's name?" he asked. He looked to her as if he knows all about her. Instead of answering…

"Do you know anything about Gaea?" 

"Would you like anything else sir?" the waiter asked.

"Nothing. Thank you." 

"What were you asking about?" looking back at her.

"Oh nothing, would you like to go somewhere else?" Standing up from her seat.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as they both leaved the cafeteria.

"Hmm… let me think, how about the beach?" 

"There's a beach around here?" looking surprised.

"Yes! We'll just have to ride a bus and then there it is." Taking hold of his hand. The beach is quite empty…no one's swimming around or even strolling.

"See?" she said grinning up at him. He's quite tall and his hair is longer than before. She pushed her hair back that was already longer than before (I was thinking it was a shoulder length hair but you can imagine anyway).

"This place is quite beautiful. It reminds of a place in my home land." Looking at the sea.

He walked towards the wave and took a sit near the water but it didn't reach him. She approached him and took a sit beside him.

"So are you enjoying your self?" she asked staring at the beautiful scenery in front of her.

"Of course! I've never been in a beautiful place for quite some time now."  

"I thought so too…I always come here whenever I feel a little lonely…" she whispered not taking off her gaze at the sea.

"Are you lonely now?" he asked. She looked at him and saw the understanding in his eyes. _*do you remember anything?* she asked herself._

"Not really…I'm happy for what I have now. I have my family, friends and I can do almost anything."

"Almost anything?" 

"Well yes…almost because I still cannot provide my self with food without the help of my parents…so I think almost is just right." He laughed.

"What's funny?" trying hard not to laugh her self. _*what would it be like if Van is the one with her right now*_

"You're right about that! I'm already 22 and I'm stuck in this world!" that took her aback _*stuck in this world*_

"What do you mean?" he didn't answer her, he's too busy looking at the sea.

"So…how old are you Hitomi?"

"I'm already 16 and I'm in high school." 

"Are your parents with you?"

"Yup!" 

"Having parents is the best thing in the world." She could see the loneliness in his eyes…the longing of having someone that is long lost in your life.

"But…you've told me that you have a brother right?" 

"Yes I have a brother. He's also I think 16 now and maybe he's having fun in his new position." _*position?...king…* she thought._

"Position?" looking at him intently.

"He's not with me so I think he's in a new position of life right now." She released her breath that she'd been holding and stared at him _* he know something…I feel it…it doesn't seem that he has an amnesia…no its something else… * then everything turns black just like when the first vision strikes and she also saw the guy in black holding a sword swaying it._

"What is it you want now!" she shouted looking at the back angrily.

"Hitomi. Hitomi. Hitomi." The voice said. (It was an annoying voice…)

"Don't be angry…I came to visit…" 

"What do you want?" she asked.

"He's gone Hitomi…"  
  


"Who are you talking about?" 

"He's gone but you just can't keep from holding on…"

"He can never be with you…" 

"Are you talking about Van?" she asked nervously.

"What have you done with him!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything…"

"How can you be so sure it was…Van…" 

"Who are you! Tell me!" her voice is shaking now. _* Who is this voice and who the devil is gone *_

"Why don't you use your cards again…" _*no,…I already stopped using cards. It doesn't tell the fortune no it doesn't…people makes their own fate. I already learned my lesson after the war.*_

"No! I will not!"

"Then you'll never know…" the voice said as the person in front of her started to turn…

"Did you know why Folken in here?" the voice came again.

"To save you…" then the guy turned she couldn't see his face but she did see the sword being pulled upward and coming down at her.

"No!!!!!!!!!!" 

**_to be continue…_**

**AUTHORS CUT:**

To tell you the truth this is not the way I wanted it to turned out but it did so I couldn't do anything about it I just hope you liked it…VAN'S part is coming SOON…I'm soooo excited …THANK U FOR REVIEWING and please CONTINUE reading!


	5. Decision

**AUTHORS CUT: **

HI! Well…I'm really having a hard time writing this because I'm kinda busy at the moment and I'm trying to edit the FORMAT of the story (not the story) *sigh* Hope to hear more from you…And thank you for reviewing…FayeValentine00, Silver Magiccraft, Kat, Mistress of Darkness, SabineballZ and Aeka-himme *smiling* thanks! Thank you *quality matters more than quantity* it's my new motto every time I write a chapter for this story… (Compliments for FayeValentine00). 

**_As The Nightingale Sings_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

**_Chapter 5: Decision _**

"No!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hitomi!" then light came. She stared at the blue sky filled with moving clouds. She started to take long deep breath _*I am back…* she was trembling. She couldn't seem to focus her eyes as she looked up._

"Hitomi! Can you hear me? Hitomi!" _*that voice* she looked at her side and saw Folken looking worried. _

"Why did you come back?" she whispered, still quite shaken by the visions that she saw. The pain of the sword going through her body. She unconsciously touched her chest. The pain of sudden death.  
  


"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know everything…I can see it in your eyes." She was still lying on her back all her energy drained out of her.

"Tell me Folken…why are you here?" she asked again.

"Is it to save me?" her voiced trembled. 

"Is it to save me from something I don't even know?"

"Please tell me…" she was on the verge of crying. _*This can't be happening again…after the war in Gaea…after the pain we've been through why now? Why again?*_

"Hitomi…you don't understand." Looking away from her.

"Understand what?" She pulled her self up and shook her head taking away any dizziness from her head.

"Tell me Folken! What is really going on?" It looks like the whole world is starting to spin around her. She had a hard time understanding how Folken still lives and now she's having a really hard time understanding what the voice wants and who wants her dead and who is gone.

"I need your help…" he stared at her with the same sadness she saw when he talked about his family.

"On what?" 

"You have to go back…"

"Go back…go back in Gaea?" she tried to get hold of her self but she couldn't help shaking.

"Why? What happened?" she asked trying not to sound overly worried but failing.

"Nothing happened…yet."

"What does that mean?" 

"He needs you…again…Hitomi…he needs you badly." He looked at her straight in the eye. 

"Van…" she whispered.

As they walked on their way home, she still couldn't understand any of the things that happened. _*it doesn't make any sense!* _

"Hitomi…"he heard him say. They haven't talked about it after the scene in the beach. They both had been so quiet.

"I know you might not want to go back but you have to." 

"No…I don't have to." Folken stared at her shocked.

"I don't want to go back Folken…not because I don't want to help him"

"Then what is it?" 

"Trouble always follows me Folken." She smiled looking at him.

"When I was on Gaea everything was a messed and even my visions are a messed. I don't want that to happen again for the second time." She sighed.

"In here no one knows my ability…no one asked for my help. In there everyone always comes after me especially you…" she looked at him with great sadness on her eyes.

"It's different now…there's no Zaibach around." Then he heard her laughed.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't want to take any chances that might destroy the peace in Gaea."  
  


"You don't understand." He said exasperated.

"What do you want me to understand Folken? I'm happy here…"

"Don't try to convince me Hitomi. You're not good on lying." _*you're right about that…but still*_

"I'm sorry Folken…but I don't wanna go."

"You're the one who should go back there. You have to save Van yourself. You're his brother, he would be happy to have you back especially alive don't you think?" 

"I can't go back." Folken was looking skyward as he said this.

"What!"

"I can't go back Hitomi…without your help." Folken stared at her.

"What does that mean?"

"I need you to take me there." 

She sat at the edge of her bed still thinking of what Folken said. _*I need you to take me there* _

"No…I don't want to go back!" she looked around and stared at the veranda across the house.

_*Why did you have to go here Folken?*_

She stared at her hands holding each other at her lap. _*What if Van is really in trouble?*_

"No! Stop thinking of this Hitomi…he's a King for Christ sake he can save himself!" she exclaimed trying to find other reasons why she should not go back.

"He has Merle with him…even though she's not that old she could help him and there's Allen and Melerna and even Dryden…they all could help him whatever the trouble is."  

"And there's also his people…they could all help him." She whispered. _*Then why are you so worried?* _

"I can't help it…I'm also his friend, I can't help worrying…" she answered.

"Oh! Stop this Hitomi! You're not going back! You don't want to!" _*you're not good on lying*_

"Oh Damn…" 

"Hello. Can I speak to Yukari, its Hitomi." Holding the phone tightly.

"Hitomi…what's going on? It's already 11:00 in the evening. Did something happen?" sounding worried.

"No…nothing happen. I just want to tell you that I'm going to school…at the racetrack to be more specific."

"At this hour!" she shrieks.

"I have to see something important that's all."

"But Hitomi, it's late and your mom might get worried."  
  


"She has a sleep over at the office and dad has a business conference so he'll have t sleep in the office too."

"You're not telling everything here." Her voice sounding suspiciously.

"I just need to practice that's all…I'm taking running more seriously." She said thankful that they're not talking face to face; Yukari would surely see that she's lying.

"I really have to go Yukari."

"But Hitomi…"

"I'm going to be fine."

"I have to go." Before she hangs up, she said.

"Yukari take care of Amano okay."

"What are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"I know you love him and I think he love you too so I want you to take care of him because he's my friend and you're my friend too okay."

"Hitomi…" before she could hear anything that she would say, she already hangs up.

"I'm sorry…Yukari…"

(Change of scene, in the racetrack at school)

"So what's the big idea?" Yukari asked looking at her.

"You called me at this late hour just to see you run." Standing beside Hitomi who is tying her shoes. 

"I called you just to inform you I'm going to run. I didn't tell you to come with me." 

"Well…what do you want me to do? Let you on your own at this hour!" 

"I'm with someone Yukari so you don't have to worry…" she said looking at the guy who's walking their way.

"Is he the guy Hitomi?" Yukari asked staring at the guy, which is tall and quite handsome.

"No!" she instantly blushed.

"Well then why is he here?" she asked.

"Yukari…please can you leave us now?" she asked.

"I don't want you to disappear again Hitomi…" she whispered, hearing the sadness on her voice.

"If ever I disappear again…I'll come back soon…promise." Taking hold of Yukari's hand.

"I don't want you to promise…I just want you to be happy…just like before." Tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Yukari. I'll be happy…truly happy." Then she hugged her and watched her go.

"A friend?" Folken asked standing near her. As she nodded, she wiped out the tears that starting to fall down her own face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. 

"Yes…and why are you asking me now. You've been insisting on trying to convince me before now you're the one having second thoughts." She was smiling.

"I've been thinking. I cannot push you to something you don't want to do. You have your own life now and even though you're not that happy, you still have a life here surrounded by family." 

"Well…fortunately for you I want to do this. It's my own decision and nothing pushed me to do this okay."

"Before anything, I want to tell you the vision I had on the beach…" she sat down and looked up at him.

"I saw a guy with a black suit, his holding a bloody sword then came a voice. This voice keeps telling that someone is gone and that I shouldn't keep on holding on. The voice wanted me to find out who it is and he wants me to use my cards again when I refused the guy whose standing turned around and slashed me with his sword. This is the second time I saw that vision." 

"Who is the voice talking about?" Folken asked.

"That's what I want to asked you Folken. Is there anyone in Gaea who is killed by anyone?"

"None…after the war peace reigned."

"Then…what are you talking about Van being harmed?" _*this is all getting so confusing*_

"There are different kinds of hurt Hitomi…" 

**AUTHORS CUT: **

So what do you think…I'm having a really…really hard time continuing this because it's almost Christmas in here so I'm busy…but well I'll try to continue soon enough. THANK YOU for all the reviews and I'm still thinking on how many CHAPTERS I'm going to make for this story *sigh*. A friend of mine said that it depends if the readers really like the story so, WHAT DO YOU THINK.  Please inform me okay….^-^ bye for now! I forgot…VAN'S CHAPTER NEXT…hehehe…


	6. Sometimes

**AUTHORS CUT:**

Hello…this is the part I've been wanting to write but I'm not really sure if it's going to come out right so hope you tell me if anything wrong okay…^_^. After I wrote chapter 5 and post it I could hardly get out of my chair (which is in front of my computer) All ideas came rushing out of my head…hehehe…Hope you'll like it and AGAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all the REVIEW. Sorry for the delay of this story I got a little problem with my computer but anyway at least its fixed now ^-^…ENJOY!

**_As The Nightingale Sings_**

**_Written by: Jhoeydagger_**

**_Chapter 6:_**

****

"Merle please…you can't go in there."

"But I want to!" she was stomping her feet and jumping up and down.

"Merle, I don't want them to get angry so please stop this now."

"They will not!" hissing as she said.

"Yes they will!" trying hard not to loose her patience.

"No they'll not!"

"Cat girl you will stop this now!" she screamed.

"You don't have to shout! They will surely get angry because you're the one who's disturbing them with your screaming" that instantly stop her for a moment.

"Why you…"

"What's going on?" a voice came from behind Merle. She smiled then turned.

"Lord Van!" throwing herself on him. _*he's taller than before*, smiling._

"What's going on Merle?" pulling her away from him.

"She wants to go inside Lord Van." The maid said as she frowned at Merle.

"I want to go inside because I thought Lord Van was in there!" still hissing at the maid.

"I'm about to go inside now." Pushing the door.

"Can I go with you?" Merle asked.

"No, Merle this is a meeting not a party." Getting inside.

"Told you so." The maid whispered.

**At the conference room**

They all stood up as they saw Lord Van entered the room. He took his seat at the high chair and motioned them to follow.

"So what are the improvements?" he asked looking at some papers in front of him.

"Everything is going smoothly my lord. There'd been no accident since last week." The gentle man said fidgeting at the papers in his hand. He always feels nervous around their new Lord, it's not because he takes offense on his people but because he always got this look around his face that makes him really nervous. 

"I see. How about the schools for the children, are they finished?" 

"It will be by next week my lord we're hiring as many man as possible." 

"Good. The church?"

"Already done my lord."

"Each and every house in Fanelia?"

"We're already starting to repair the houses at the east part of Fanelia my Lord; it's the last part, thank god." 

"Well…its seemed everything are in order here. We'll just have to wait for everything to come back to normal. I want you to be sure that everything is as good as before, no marks of the war battle that happened." As he stood up, everyone also stood up.

"My Lord?" another gentle man said.

"Yes?" looking at him.

"We've been talking before you came in about…" he was looking very nervous and afraid. _* They still get nervous around me?* he thought._

"About what?" asking lightly.

"We think it's about time…" the man said looking nervously around the faces in the conference room.

"About time for what?" his voice held the lightness that was there before.

"For Fanelia to have a mistress." Looking instantly on his hands with closed eyes and waiting for any harsh replay that might come from Lord Van. (I'm not really sure what they call for those who married Lords like Van so I put mistress. You could tell me if it's not right or what.)

"My Lord, we're just worried that we can never tell what will happen any time soon. We should at least seal Fanelia's future by giving it an heir." He added still looking at his hands.

"And what do you plan me to do?" his voice remained calm and light. He dared to look at his face and was amazed to see the calmness in his eyes.

"There are many princess around here My Lord but if you want to we could also ask far away countries." He said more confidently now. 

"Arrange it. I have other things to do." Walking towards the door, leaving them staring at his back.

"Maybe he already forgotten." The man whispered.

"The girl in the mystic moon?" another man sitting in his right said.

"Yes, the girl in the mystic moon. I thought she would be our biggest problem in getting him to agree about getting married." 

"Well…fortunately it seemed he already forgotten." Smiling at the man, who was frowning.

"What's the problem now?" he asked.

"I…I just can't believe he forgotten about her in such a short time." 

"A short time, what are you talking about? It has been one long year since she left. It's enough time for him to forget anything about the girl. And man, it's time to move on just like what we're doing in Fanelia. She's also part of the war that should be erase." 

"You're right about her being part of the war but she did help us. She saved us."

"That has nothing to do with what is now. We're already coping with what happened after the war, let us just get on with our lives and I'm sure she has her own by now. She lives in the mystic moon and Lord Van lives here. Two different worlds cannot be one."

"Maybe…maybe."

**Outside…the garden (I do not know if they have any garden but I'm making one okay.)**

He has been sitting at the circular fountain for quite sometime now. He looked up and stared at the mystic moon that gleamed in the sky. It's color brightly showing in the clouds. He stared waiting…patiently.

"Damn…"he mumbled looking down at the water flowing against his fingers.

"One year…"he whispered looking at his distorted reflection in the water _*one long year and I still think of you.* He gently glided his fingers along the rippling water ignoring its biting cold._

He remembered the conversation that happened in the conference room. "For Fanelia to have a mistress", "To seal Fanelia's future…an heir" 

"Damn them for interfering." He cursed. _*but you still accept* his mind answer._

"They know what's good for Fanelia…and that is all I wanted." He answered staring blankly at his reflection. He looked up again staring at the mystic moon fascinated that it still as beautiful as before.

_*Why do I still think of you?*he thought._

"Lord Van!" he heard a voice.

"Merle…"he mumbled looking away at the sky and staring at the running figure coming his way. _*She had grown up. A bit taller and longer hair* _

"What is it?" he asked looking at her as she took deep breaths.

"I've been looking for you." She said sitting beside him with an arm around his left arm.

"Is there anything wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just want to see you. I was on the corridor when the meeting was over but they told me you already left. I looked and looked and looked but I couldn't find you so I went outside and find you here." She explained grinning up at him. 

"Merle, you can't keep on following me everywhere I go." Pulling his arm away from her.

"But, I want to! I want to see you every time." She said frowning and pulling his arm again.

"You're a grown up now and you're not suppose to follow me anymore."

"I want to see you every time Van." 

"And I want to see you too Merle. We always see each other."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked still holding his arm against her.

"I just don't want you to keep looking for me whenever I'm not with you."

"But I have to, I don't want you out of my sight." Looking directly in his eyes.

"Merle…"

"I don't want you hurt." She said looking away.

"I can protect myself Merle and you know that. I always bring my sword with me and there's no war anymore." 

"I know."

"Then stop this Merle."

"I don't want to! There are different kinds of hurts Van…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Nothing, I want to be with you always."

"Merle, you can't."

"No! I want to be with you Van…" he cut her off.

"I'm always with you Merle but that doesn't mean you have to be beside me all the time and I mean literally." She pulled away in a brick of crying, looking away.

"Merle…"

"Don't you want me anymore?" she asked her voice trembling.

"Merle…" he pulled her in front of him.

"You know very well that's not true. I'm you're friend and I'll always be. I just want you to explore other people other than me. I don't want you to be stuck to me for the rest of your life without realizing that there are others around you." He said and was quite shocked at what came out of his mouth. _*Then why can't you do it?* _

"Sometimes, you don't want to explore. Sometimes, you don't want to know other people Van…because sometimes…ONE is enough." Walking away from him.

**AUTHORS CUT:**

*sigh* that was a relief. I was having second thought in posting it because it seemed not right. Well…I just hope you all like it and tell me what you think. I'm doing my home works so it might take a while for the other chapter so please be patient but I'll post it soon. I already made a time line for this story and the other two, Can't Let Go and Against It All so I just wish I could finish each chapter. 

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
